goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Renegade Zebra
Welcome and advice So far you've done lots of great, helpful editing, and that makes me happy to welcome you aboard the site. =D I should tell you though that as a general rule, when uploading images of official things like Psynergy icons you should always use the summary section to tell where you got the image and put the Fairuse tag on the image page itself. For the icon images you uploaded, you should go edit each image's page and add this syntax: The in-game icon for the Cure Psynergy. Image acquired as part of a downloadable package from Golden Sun Syndicate Sprites. Licensing Thanks and keep it up. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 00:42, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :Alright thanks i'll go do that rite now. Renegade Zebra 04:02, 13 April 2008 (UTC) Other Psynergies Where can I find Info on the amount that the Psynergies like Angle Spear, or something, increase resistances and the like? And is there a difference between the normal ones and the Samurai class series ones? As soon as I find this stuff out I'll start working on them. Renegade Zebra 22:28, 19 May 2008 (UTC) :GS:TLA's reference FAQ is pretty much what we've been going on for much of the info about this site. ^_^ You'll see that the ONLY difference between the Impact and Angel Spear abilities are the names, the icons, and the classes they belong to (and thus which Adepts can use them). Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 22:34, 19 May 2008 (UTC) ::Two more questions before I start, what do I title the pages: Impact Psynergy series or Impact and High Impact? Also what do I call them, is it support Psynergies?Renegade Zebra 23:33, 19 May 2008 (UTC) :::Impact Psynergy series has always been the naming convention for two-part series of Psynergies that aren't offensive, and support Psynergy is what Impact and High Impact would qualify as. :) Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 23:56, 19 May 2008 (UTC) :::I basically agree with Erik, but I look at it a different way. As far as I can tell, the only pages named "This Psynergy and That Psynergy" are the upgradeable ones (Ragnarok and Odyssey, Helm Splitter and Skull Splitter, Cutting Edge and Plume Edge, etc.). Now, ignoring the Tamer Psynergies, it seems to me that we tend to name all Psynergies that behave this way as "this and that", and all the other ones as "ABCDE Psynergy series" or, for individual Psynergies, just whatever it's called. Long story short: yeah, I say it would be Impact Psynergy series. :::As for classification, I'd say that battle Psynergies are either combat (they do damage) or support (they help out in some way other than dealing damage, even poisoning...are there any Psynergies that poison?). Drain (and maybe Psy Drain) kinda overlap, but since Impact doesn't deal damage (at least not directly) it would be a support Psynergy. :::Yeah, that was the long version of a short answer. <) The world's hungriest paperweight 02:48, 20 May 2008 (UTC) :::Actually HP, that is the way I look at it. It's like if you have Flare, Flare Wall, and Flare Storm in the inventory, you have the Flare Psynergy series, but Heat Wave upgrades (read: is replaced by) into Liquifier, so it's like you can either have Heat Wave or Liquifier one at a time, but never the Heat Wave Psynergy series together. (I think it WOULD be "Heat Wave Psynergy series" on this wiki if the stronger skill was added alongside the weaker one instead of replacing it.) Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 03:02, 20 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Well, that's not the way you explained it. At least, that's not the way I understood your explanation. Either way, It's always nice to know that someone thinks the same way you do. Plus, you gotta admit the Tamer Psys really thrown a monkey wrench into the whole thing. The world's hungriest paperweight 13:56, 20 May 2008 (UTC) df http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BnM1B3IV2EE